What Goes Bump In The Night
by NeverBetAgainstMe9
Summary: Kate's gone missing... Can the team get to her in time?
1. Have A Good Night

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the NCIS crew if I did Kate wouldn't have died and Tony and her would have hooked up

Summary: Pre-Twilight Tate McAbby... Someone is taken in the middle of the night and suprises ensue...

What goes bump in the night Chapter 1: Have a good night

Tony sat at his computer bored out of his mind. The team hadn't had a case in a few days and Tony was starting to wonder if it was because Gibbs had pissed off the director by disobeying orders. He looked at the clock on his computer 3:28 PM. He let out an exasperated sigh, there was still an hour and 32 minutes before he could go home. Then he got an im...

KateT: what are you doing tonight?

Tony's face lit up. He and Kate had been dating for a few months now and no one knew not even Abby.

BigTony: i don't know what am i doing ;)

He couldn't help but wonder what Kate was planning. Maybe they were going to go out to dinner or maybe she just wanted to stay in and watch a movie and order take out.

KateT: there's a movie that just came out that i wanted to rent... are you up for that?

Big Tony: depends is it another movie that you're going to be all weepy at the end like when we rented family stone

KateT: Gibbs is behind you talk later

Damn Gibbs, Tony thought. 

"You guys can go home theres nothing else for us to do today" Gibbs growled. Kate and Tony were so glad to hear that they could leave that they were out of there before you could say 'Night Boss.'

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"So this movie you were thinking of... does it have a name or are we just going to stand in the middle of the video store like a pair of idiots like we did last time?" Tony asked as he and Kate drove home. Kate couldn't help but giggle at what Tony had just said as she thought about the last time the rented movies. The last time the rented movies it took them an hour just to decide the genre let alone what movie.

"Don't worry I know exactly what we're getting. Actually if you want to stay in the car I can just run in and get it." Kate said.

"Why can't I go in?" Tony said as his expression mocked hurt.

"Because I want it to be a surprise" Kate replied unfased by his expression.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

At home Kate had done a pretty good job of keeping the movie a secret from Tony. That is until he had to put the movie in the player.

"Failure to Launch! You're seriously going to make me sit through this!" Tony whined.

"Abby said that is was a cute movie and that McGee liked it" Kate tried to convince Tony.

"Wait! Does Abby know about us cause if Abby knows then McGeek kno- wait McGeek like this movie! That settles it I'm NOT watching it."

"Tony why don't you try watching something different ever! For you it always has to be something with explosions and naked women!"

"Kate, you're the only naked woman I ever want to see. And if that means watching dumb movies that are predictable and you know how it's going to end then I'll watch it" Tony said placing is hand on Kate's shoulder and shining his hundred watt smile that he knew she couldn't resist.

"To answer you're first question no Abby doesn't know about us." Kate said glad she had won.

"Good cause you know taht everyone will know the second she does"

Kate couldn't help but laugh at that statement. They then sat down on the couch and watched the movie. Halfway through Kate had fallen asleep on Tony's shoulder, when the movie ended Tony carefully brought her to her bedroom and layed her down. As he kissed her on the forehead she woke up.

"Where are you going?" Kate asked groggily.

"I'm going home."Tony whispered.

"Why don't you just stay here tonight?" Kate suggested.

"Because I've stayed here the last 2 weeks and I need to go home and do some laundry and plus if we're both late again tomorrow I think Gibbs is figure out whats going on and fire both our asses and most likely kill me." Tony said.

Kate let out a sigh of defeat "fine go. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow"

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Ok, this is my first fanfic and writing isn't my strongest strength. Tell me what you think.

Thanks, Tara 


	2. Silent Curses

Disclaimer: Don't own

What Goes Bump in the Night Chapter 2: Silent Curses

About 2 am Tony's phone rings.

"DiNozzo" Tony answered still half asleep.

"Tony! It's Abby!" Tony knew from the sound of her voice that something was well in her words hinky.

"Hey Abbs, its 2 in the morning whats wrong?" Tony asked.

"It's Kate, she's not answering her phone." Abby said in hystarics.

"Abby, I'm probably going to regret asking this but why are you calling Kate at 2 in the morning?" Tony asked worried that Abby knew about them.

"I've actually been trying to call her since 1! Tony I always call her if I have a hinky dream! I've been trying for and hour and she's not answering!" Abby sobbed.

"Okay Abbs, I'll meet you over there ok." Tony said trying to hide the worry in his voice. Kate would never not answer her phone no matter how exhausted she was.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Ten minutes later Tony was sitting outside Kate's apartment waiting for Abby. He saw her walking up and he killed the engine. He got out of the car and yelled over to her "Hey Abbs!"

"Tony!" Abby yelled back giving him a huge hug. Tony could tell by her face that she had been crying.

"Ok, lets just try knocking on the door" Tony told the hystaric goth. She just nodded silently. Tony started to knock on Kate's door when Abby let out a blood curdeling scream.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG! TONY LOOK!" Abby had lost it. Tony looked in the window that looked into her living room and he saw something he wasn't prepared for. Damn it, he silently cursed himself, I should have stayed tonight. Kate's floor had a large pool of blood. Instinctively Tony reached for his phone and pressed 2.

After 2 rings he heard the groggy sleepy sound of his bosses voice.

"Gibbs, what is it DiNozzo?"

"Gibbs It's Kate!" Tony said trying to remain calm for Abby.

"DiNozzo whats wrong?" Sensing a lot of worry in his Senior Field Agent's voice.

"We really don't know Gibbs. We're outside, she's not answering her phone, and there seems to be a large pool of blood in her living room." Tony answered trying not to loose it.

"Well DiNozzo break in if you have to and find out whats happening!" Gibbs replied angry cause it was 2:30 am and he had no coffee in his system.

"Ok Will do Boss!" Tony said as Gibbs hung up on him.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Abby looked at Tony hopeful that the great bossman had something to say that would make her feel better.

"Gibbs says for us to break in if we have to" Tony told his friend.

That wasn't the words of comfort she was hoping for from her silver hair fox mostly because she was afraid of what they'd find. 

Normally Tony would just use the key Kate had given him but since they were still keeping their relationship a secret he thought that that would definatly raise a few red flags. So, he did what he would do with any other door. He kicked it in and ran to Kate's living room. What he and Abby found was not to comforting. A pool of blood, a lot of blood, but no Kate.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Ok... sorry the chapter a little on the short side. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed thus far.

Tara 


	3. What the

Disclaimer: You know the story... I don't own 'em.

What Goes Bump In The Night Chapter 3: What the...

Tony immediatly called Gibbs. He knew that for both his and Abby's sake they needed Ducky over there to to tell them if it was possible to live after loosing as much blood that was now soiling the carpet in Kate's living room.

"Gi-" Gibbs started but was interupted by Tony.

"Gibbs! You're gonna want to get Ducky over here. Abby is gonna want to hear from Ducky if Kate could live with this much blood loss." Tony rambled quickly.

"DiNozzo, I already called him he's on his way too." And at that Gibbs hung up.

"What did he say?" Abby asked Tony.

"He said he was already on his way." Tony told Abby before dialing McGee's number.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Hello" McGee answered his phone knowing this early in the morning meant that the team had a case and that he was not going to get the day off like he had hoped.

"McGee. It's Tony, we need you over to Kate's as soon as you can get here." Tony said.

"Tony I don't under-" McGee started.

"Just get over here Probie!" Tony hung up after he yelled that.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Immediatly Tony felt bad for hanging up on the probie but Tony didn't have the patience or strength to explain stuff to McGee right now. He had to stay strong not only for him and Abbs but also for Kate where ever she was. Tony was quickly brought out of his thoughts as Gibbs walked through the door.

"What the hell happened here!" Gibbs was in shock. Tony had told him that there was alot of blood but he wasn't totally prepared for the amount that there was on the floor. He hoped that it was not all Kate's and that a little if not most of it was the bastard's who took her.

As Tony opened his mouth to start spilling everything to Gibbs, and by everything he was even going to tell the team about he and Kate's relationship, but Gibbs cut him off by starting to process the scene. "DiNozzo! Get a couple of blood samples and bring them and Abby to the lab" Gibbs ordered.

"Got it Boss" Tony responded knowing it was going to be a long heartaching night. If only I had stayed, Tony thought to himself.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

When McGee pulled up he saw Ducky's NCIS van he knew something was wrong. As soon as he walked in the door Abby ran up to him in hystarics McGee just took her in his arms and held her and tried to get her to calm down. He looked over at Tony who was collecting blood samples and what McGee saw was not the normal DiNozzo that he saw at every other crime scene. This one was distracted, spacey, and pale opposed to the carefree, joking, colorful Tony they all knew. 

"McGee, start bagging stuff. DiNozzo take those samples and Abby back to the lab." Gibbs barked.

"Right away boss" McGee replied. He kissed the top of Abby's head and let her go with Tony and he started to bag stuff. It felt weird to him to be bagging the evidence cause it was Kate's.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Back at the office Tony and Abby were in the lab.

"Who would want to hurt Kate! I don't get it! Maybe it was her mystery man!" Abby rambled

"Mystery man?" Tony asked.

"Well for the last 3 months Kate's had a little bit more of a bounce in her step like she might be getting something, but she wouldn't spill. It's been driving me nuts. Why wouldn't she tell me about the guy she was seeing? Maybe he was hurting her or-" Abby went on.

"Abbs, Kate's smart enough to not be in an abusive relationship. Besides I've met the guy he seems like the perfect guy for her." Tony said.

"Tony?" Abby said choking back tears.

"Yeah, Abby." Tony looked at his distressed friend.

"We're going to find her right?" Abby said.

"Yeah Abbs of course. Have you ever seen Gibbs not find someone he was looking for?" Tony answered trying his best to not only stay strong for Abby but to not break down and cry.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Again thank you soooooo much for your reviews:)

Tara 


	4. Surprise for Mystery Man

Disclaimer: I don't own Yada Yada Yada.

Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews:)

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

What Goes Bump In The Night Chapter 4: Surprise for Mystery Man

"Wait you've met mystery man!" Abby exclaimed when she realized that a few minutes ago Tony had admitted to meeting the new man in Kate's life that she knew nothing about. 

"Yeah, I'm surprised you haven't" Tony said pretending to be shocked because he knew that he was the 'mystery man' Abby was referring to.

"What's he like, what's his name, what's he do for a living? Details Tony! I need details!" Abby pressed for info on the guy who'd been putting a smile on her friends face.

"Abbs it was just a brief 'hey I'm Kate's boyfriend you must be Tony' type of a thing. I honestly don't think he told me his name" Tony lied hopeing that Abby would drop it.

"So you only met him briefly. That means that you really don't know if he's as perfect for Kate as you're saying" Abby pointed out.

"Abbs Kate's a whole lot smarter then to stay in a bad relationship. You and I both know that." Tony said trying to get Abby to drop 'mystery man' off the suspect list.

"Yeah I guess you're right... Oh! The test is done!" Abby jumped for the printer.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Gibbs"

"Boss man! There are two blood samples. Kate's and whoever took her." Abby said on the other line.

"Thanks Abbs. Hey Abbs, can you run a tox screen on that sample? I have a feeling she was drugged after she was hurt"  
Gibbs explained his reasoning for the first time ever.

"Okay will do" A very puzzled Abby said before she was hung up on.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony could tell Abby was puzzled from her facial expression so he gave her the 'what did he say' look.

"He said to run a tox screen. Then he explained why. Gibbs never explains why." Abby was so confused it wasn't funny.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

About an hour later McGee and Gibbs returned to NCIS to give the evidence to Abby. 

"Hey Abbs, how are you holding up?" McGee asked.

"I was doing a little better when Tony and I were trying to figure out who Kate's mystery man might be but then Gibbs actually explained himself and I got all wierded out again." Abby explained.

"Well I've got some evidence for you to go through. And Gibbs wants to know how acurate these things are." McGee asked holding up a pregnancy test in an evidence bag.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Sorry it's so short and sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger but if I don't put this up now I'll be late for work.

Tara 


	5. Gibbs meets Mystery Man

Sorry for the delay guys... got busy with school and such. You know how that is. Thanks again for all the reviews!  
:) Still don't own anything.

What Goes Bump In The Night Chapter 5: Gibbs, meet Mystery Man

"McGee, is that a pregnancy test!" Abby yelled.

"Yeah" McGee nodded still shocked to have found a positive pregnancy test in Kate's trash.

"I'll run a test on some of Kate's blood to see if it is accurate. Wow, didn't know that Mystery Man had it in him" Abby said.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Abbs what do you have on that pregnancy test?" Gibbs asked Caff-Pow in hand to give to his goth Forensics genius.

"Well I don't know how to tell you this Gibbs but Kate is in fact pregnant." Abby said trying to read Gibbs' expression.

Not two seconds after Gibbs was told that Kate, who was like a daughter to him, was pregnant Gibbs dialed Tony's cell.

"Dinozzo"

"Tony, Kate had a boyfriend. Abby said that you've met him. I want you to track him down and bring him in!" Gibbs barked.

"Okay boss"

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

'Oh shit! What am I going to do!' Tony thought to himself. He and Kate had talked about telling the team but they were waiting for the right moment. 'This isn't it' Tony thought. 

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Boss can I talk to you." Tony asked timidly not sure how this conversation was going to go.

"What DiNozzo." Gibbs had not had coffee in 3 hours, he had a missing pregnant agent, and a mystery boyfriend that from the look on Tony's face he had not found.

"uh... well... umm... I found the mystery boyfriend. He's 33, he too is federal agent. Actually he works at NCIS"  
Tony started to ramble on but Gibbs interupted him.

"Ok does Special Agent Mystery Man have a real name or are we going to keep calling him Mystery Man?" Gibbs raised his voice, he didn't yell he just raised his voice.

"AnthonyDiNozzo" Tony mummbled.

"What was that?" Gibbs asked thinking that his mind was playing tricks on him and that he didn't just hear Tony say that he was the mystery boyfriend.

"Me, boss we've been dating for the past three months. Ever since I got back from being out with the plague. I know that we broke rule 12 and-" Tony was again intrupted by Gibbs.

"Tony, you need to sit down." Gibbs told his Senior Field Agent who he saw alot of himself in.

"You found her didn't you, she's dead isn't she!" Tony was starting to fear the worst.

"No nothing like that." Gibbs reassured Tony. Tony sighed in relief. "After you left McGee and I found something in her trash. It was a pregnancy test. Tony, Kate's pregnant."

Tony broke down and started to cry.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

I know its a kinda sucky place to end this chapter but I'm really stuck and don't know were to go next. Suggestions are MORE then welcome:) 


	6. Whose He?

I'm back... It's been a while but I finally got an idea on where to go and my professors stopped assigning me papers to write. Same disclaimer as always... don't own 'em wish I did.

What Goes Bump In The Night Chapter 6: What a Relief

Tony didn't know what to say. He and Kate hadn't even started thinking about marriage let alone children. They decided they start thinking about that sort of thing later down the road when the relationship wasn't as new and they knew if this was something real or not. Now not only did he have a missing girlfriend but he had a missing pregnant girlfriend. 

"Tony, are you going to be able to work the case or do you want some time off?" Gibbs asked in a different diminor then Tony and even he himself were not familiar with.

"No, I need to work this. I need to for Kate. For Me." Tony replied breaking out of his daze.

Gibbs started to head for MTAC when his phone started to ring.

"Gibbs" he answered gruffly

"We want you to reopen the case of Seaman Jared Miller. Go over all evidence again. Look closely at Reagan Krisp, she'll have more answers now I think." A distorted voice ordered.

"What about my agent?"

"She's fine. Still alive for now. If you don't find the truth then she will die" And with that the phone line went dead.

"Dammit! DiNozzo, go down to Abby's lab, get McGee, have him place a trace on that call!" Gibbs said running up to MTAC.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Tony! Did you find Mystery Man?" Abby said really wanting to meet this guy that her best friend had kept hidden from her.

"Yeah Abbs, knew where he was all along." Tony said sadly.

"Well, is Gibbs interogatting him now or something. Cause I need a DNA sample if I'm gonna rule him out." Abby said, really wanting to find Kate's captor.

"Abbs, Gibbs didn't have to interogate Mystery Man, his DNA is already on file." Tony said to Abby before turning to McGee, "Tim, Gibbs wants you to go and trace the call he just recieved from his desk phone."

McGee left without a second guess although he was a little confused because Tony had called him Tim.

"So are you going to tell me who Mystery Man is so I can compare his DNA to the second sample from the crime scene." Abby asked getting a little antsy about where Kate was.

"Anthony DiNozzo." Tony said as he was almost all the way out of the door. The last thing he needed right now was Abby's lecture on how it was about time and how mad she was that they had kept it a secret.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Boss, we found the location of the call that was placed." McGee said as Gibbs was coming back down from MTAC.

"Good, let me guess the address is for a former Seaman Miller and now his brother Ray lives there?" Gibbs said knowing that it was Seaman Miller's brother who wanted justice.

"Yeah but how did yo-"

"Two years ago Seaman Jared Miller was found murdered in his home. At first we thought it was the brother. Then we found Miller had a girlfriend, Reagan Krisp. We also found a jealous co-worker Seaman Eric Cook. Eric Cook is now serving a life sentence for murder." Gibbs explained. "McGee you're with me.  
Tony go down and help Abby."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

'Great now I'm going to have to face the wrath of Abby' Tony thought to himself. 

"Hey Abbs, Gibbs sent me down here to help you"

"YOU AND KATE!!!! AND NEITHER OF YOU TOLD ME!!!!!" Abby yelled.

"Abbs I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better you knew she was pregnant before I did." Tony pointed out.

"Ok, that makes me feel a little better. So do you guys know anything about where she is?" Abby asked hoping that they wer close to finding Kate.

"McGee and Gibbs are heading over to Ray Miller's place."

"Whose Ray Miller?"

"Brother of a dead seaman. Ray's convinced the ex-girlfriend did it."

"Oh..."

"Is victim DNA kept on file Abbs? Cause if it is then we could compare Seaman Miller's to the second sample we got from the apartment." Tony hoped that they did cause they would be that much closer to finding Kate.

"Only open cases. And since from the sounds of it Seaman Miller's case is closed I don't think so." Abby replied knowing that right now she wished they kept all DNA on file.

With that Tony's phone rang.

"DiNozzo"

"Tony, we found a dead Greg Lowe in the back of a trunk. I want you to run the name see what you can find. And no Kate's not here" Gibbs hung up.

Abby looked at Tony with the same look she had had all day when ever he'd gotten off the phone with Gibbs.

"They found Greg Lowe dead in the back of a trunk, no Kate." Tony told her knowing it wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"Who's Greg Lowe?"

"That's what Gibbs wants us to find out."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. They make my day! Keep them coming please.

Tara 


	7. He Said She Said

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! They truely make my day! I'm thinking of finishing this one up in a few chapters or so. And then I might try a CSI story... don't know yet. But for now I'm just going to finish this one. Also the last chapter was supposed to be 'whose he?' not 'what a relief' thats one of the next chapters.

What Goes Bump In The Night Chapter 7: He said She said

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Tony, what have you found on Greg Lowe?" Gibbs asked on his way back from MTAC.

"Greg Lowe," Tony started as he brought up Lowe's drivers license picture on the screen, "was Seaman Miller and Ray Miller's friend growing up. When Seaman Miller began dating Reagan Crisp Seaman Miller lost touch with Lowe. Although Ray Miller and he were still close."

"Well, let's go pay Reagan Crisp a visit. McGee you're with me, DiNozzo go down and see if Abby has ruled out the larger blood pool as Lowe's" Gibbs ordered.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Hey Abbs, please tell me the larger pool of blood from Kate's was Lowe's." Tony asked almost pleading.

"Good news, sort of. The larger pool was Lowe's." Abby said.

"Ok thanks Abbs. If Gibbs is looking for me I'll be down in autopsy." Tony said leaving.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Hey Ducky. What do you have on Lowe?" Tony asked.

"Oh Anthony. I'm truely sorry about Katelin I'm sure that Jethro will find her in time don't you worry." The ME began to ramble.

"Thanks Duck but uh Lowe, what was his cause of death?"

"It seems this young man was shot close range in the chest." Ducky answered. "Tony are you sure you're supposed to be working this case? With Katelin and you being in a relationship and all?"

"Duck if I don't work this case, I'll regret it for the rest of my life." Tony told the ME and left autopsy.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Reagan Crisp? Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. This is Special Agent McGee." Gibbs asked as he approached a young read headed girl working in a coffee shop.

"Yeah, aren't you the guy who investigated Jared's death a couple years ago?" Reagan said.

"Glad you remember me. Have you heard from Ray Miller recently?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, he and Greg came in here the other day asking me all sorts of weird questions. You know about Eric and Jared and stuff." Reagan answered.

"What sort of weird questions?" McGee inquired.

"If I had heard from Eric and if I remembered the last time I had seen Jared. You know weird questions."

"Ok thanks for your time. Here's my card if you remember anything else." Gibbs handed her a card and started to walk away.

"Ray's trying to pin Jared's murder on me isn't he? Figures. He and Greg always hated me. Ray hated me even more after his boyfriend was put in prison." What Reagan had just said caught Gibbs' attention and he turned around.

"His boyfriend?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, Ray was dating Eric Cook. Ray always had a feeling that I killed Jared. Which isn't true."

"So Cook wasn't jealous that Miller was dating you then why would he kill Miller?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know. You'd have to ask him that. In all honesty I don't think that Eric did it, all you guys had on him was sercumstantial at best." Reagan said knowing she was pressing some buttons.

"Confessions are not sercumstantial Ms. Crisp! I've got a missing pregnant agent now if you know where I can find Ray Miller then I suggest you tell me!" Gibbs barked.

"You'll probably be able to find him at the Burger King a couple blocks down. That's where he works. You might also want ot talk to Eric." Reagan said as McGee and Gibbs left.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"DiNozzo"

"Tony, Miller and Lowe were in the coffee shop that Crisp works at the other day asking her all sorts of questions about Seaman Miller's case. Apparently Seaman Cook was Ray Miller's boyfriend. Go talk to Cook and see what you can find." Gibbs ordered over the phone on his way to see if Ray Miller was at work.

"Got it boss." Tony answered.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Seaman Cook, my name is Tony DiNozzo. I'm with NCIS. We're currently reopening your case." Tony said to the quiet man on the other side of the table.

"Why? I confessed." Seaman Cook asked.

"Why? Because we have reason to believe that your boyfriend has kidnapped my girlfriend in an attempt to have your case reopened and we're not getting her back until we know for sure that you did kill Seaman Miller." Tony answered already getting agitated with the man he was interviewing. "Now, did you really kill Seamna Miller or were you forced into confessing because of fear of being outted as a gay man in the Navy?"

"Ray and I did such a good job of hiding it. The only people who knew were Seaman Miller, Greg, and Reagan. I walked into Seaman Miller's place I saw Reagan and Greg covered in blood and Jared's body on the floor. Reagan told me that if I didn't take the fall for it that she and Greg would out me. Either way my career would be over. This way I'm blacklisted as murderer instead of the brunt of hatecrimes." Eric replied.

"So, Reagan and Greg killed Seaman Miller?" Tony just wanted to verify what he had just heard.

"Yes, Reagan and Greg were dating behind Jared's back and they decided taht teh only way that they could be together was to kill Jared." Eric explained.

Tony got up and dialed Gibbs to let him know to bring Reagan Crisp in for questioning.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Again sorry for this taking so long. Please read and review.  
Tara 


	8. Twist and Turns in the Road

Ok I'm back and so is my muse! So sorry for the long wait! I truely am! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Also thanks to Nikky who's own update convinced me to get of my lazy butt haha! I'm gonna try and finish this up in the next chapter or two.  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, I do own Seaman Miller, Ray, Reagan, Seaman Cook, and Greg.

What Goes Bump In The Night Chapter 8: Twists and Turns in the Road

"Gibbs"

"Hey boss, it's DiNozzo. I just got done interviewing with Seaman Cook. Apparently he took the fall for Reagan Krisp and Greg Lowe. He walked into Seaman Miller's apartment and found Seaman Miller dead on the floor and Krisp and Lowe covered in blood. I guess that the two had been dating behind Seaman Miller's back and figured the only way to be together was to off him. They threatened to out Seaman Cook if he didn't take the fall for it." Tony spat out in one breathe.

"Thanks DiNozzo. That's great to here." Gibbs said cooly glancing at Reagan Krisp across the interigation table with a smirk.

"Boss did you not just here what I said?!?! You need to bring Krisp in for questioning!!!" Tony said quickly losing his cool at how calm Gibbs was acting to this change in events.

"I understand Tony. Good work. Bring him in." Gibbs said before hanging up.

Gibbs looked at Reagan and said, "That was Special Agent DiNozzo. He was just at your house and found some very interesting evidence. He also ran into your boyfriend Greg Lowe. Funny you didn't mention you were dating your ex-boyfriend's best friend."

"Whatever Greg says is a lie!" Reagan replied, voice raised.

"Well according to my agent he gave quiet the confession." Gibbs stated.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like that. My things were supposed to be out of Jared's before he got home. Greg and I thought we had time for a quickie before he got home. Then we heard the door open. The next thing I remember was Jared dead on the floor and me and Greg covered in blood. Just then Eric stopped by so we threatened to out him in the Navy if he didn't take the fall." Reagan explained in tears.

"Now was that so hard, the truth?" Gibbs asked. Reagan just simply shook her head no. "Good then tell me where I can find Ray Miller and my missing agent." Gibbs whispered into her ear.

"If I know Ray he'll be at Eric's old place. Eric's dad didn't think he was capable of murder so he kept paying rent on it so Ray could stay there." Reagan replied. "Do you think it would be possible for me to see Greg one last time before we're put in jail, Agent Gibbs?" Reagan asked weakly.

"I hate to tell you this Ms. Krisp but Greg Lowe was found in the back of Ray Miller's car earlier today." Gibbs stated as he left the interigation room.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"DiNozzo"

"Tony, let Seaman Cook know that he'll be a free man soon. Krisp confessed and gave us a possible location for Miller. McGee and I are heading over there right now meet us there." Gibbs ordered over the phone before he hung up.

"Seaman Cook, I have some good news. You're soon going to be a Naval officer once again with full distinctions. Reagan Krisp confessed to the murder of Seaman Miller." Tony told the man sitting across from him. All of a sudden Seaman Cook's shoulders fell more if possible and he looked even more broken.

"It doesn't matter sir. I know that there is nothing for me out there anymore. Ray is going to go to jail for kidnapping your girlfriend and Greg and Reagan are going to jail for murdering Jared. My father died earlier this year." Seaman Cook replied sullenly.

"Oh, I see." Tony said not knowing what else there was to say. "Hopefully things will get better for you sailor." And with that Tony left.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony drove to the address Gibbs gave him in a manor that would even freighten Gibbs. Speed limits had no meaning and the other cars on the road were just small obsticals on his path to where Kate was potentially being held. As he pulled up he saw that Gibbs and McGee hadn't arrived yet. The boyfriend part of him said to go storm the small town house and kill Ray Miller, the agent part of him said to wait for Gibbs. He stood there for a few minutes trying to decide which to do. Just as he made his decision to storm the house Gibbs pulled up, preventing Tony from doing something that could potentially hend his career.

"DiNozzo you're with me, McGee you take the back." Gibbs ordered. And with that McGee headed towards the back of the house while Tony and Gibbs strode towards the front door.

BLAM BLAM BLAM! "Raymond Miller! This is NCIS! We have a few questions and an search warrant. Please open up!" Gibbs yelled.

Silence. Deafening silence. Tony could hear his heart pounding knowing he was close to seeing his Katie once again.

"Ray Miller! If you don't not open up we will brake down you're door!" Gibbs yelled again.

Again nothing. BANG! A gun shot.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

A/N: I know I'm so evil to leave you on a cliffy haha! Don't worry the next chapters going to be up soon. Again thanks to everyone whose reviewed I love 'em.

Tara 


	9. I Take It They Know

I know I was very evil for leaving you all with a cliffhanger. Just wanted to make sure you guys are all on your toes hehe. So here is the next chapter for you all to make up for that haha. Thanks for all of the reviews.

Disclaimer: Don't own blahdah blahdee blah!

What Goes Bump In The Night Chapter 9:

BANG! A gun shot.

All rational thought was gone. Gibbs broke down the door and he and Tony stormed into the small rundown home. 

"Clear"  
"Clear"  
"Clear!"

Was all you could hear from the three agents as the cleared the house room by room. 

"Boss, Tony! Upstairs!" McGee yelled.

Tony and Gibbs both bounded up the stairs two at a time rushing to where they heard McGee yell. There was Kate tied up, bruised and battered. Ray Miller was on the floor blood rushing and pooling by his head.

"He shot himself." McGee said after clearing the weapon from Ray Miller's body and checking his pulse.

Tony didn't care about any of that all he saw was Kate tied up and tears running down her face. Tony removed the tape from he mouth and kissed her. Gibbs called the paramedics ignoring the actions between Kate and Tony. When Tony and Kate broke from their kiss Tony untied her.

"I take it that they know." Kate said. 

"After all you've been through thats what you're worried about." Tony said concern filling his eyes.

"So you found the test in my trash didn't you?" Kate said.

"Yes they did. He didn't do anything to you that would harm it did he?" Tony asked the only thing on his mind was Kate and their child.

The paramedics arrived and took Kate away on a stretcher.

"She's pregnant." Tony said as he followed them out.

"Tony I can speak for myself." Kate said.

After hearing that Tony and Kate were back to their playful banter Gibbs smerked and followed Kate, Tony, and the paramedics outside. 

Outside Tony started towards the ambulance.

"Sorry sir only family can ride along." The paramedic said stopping Tony.

"It's ok he's my boyfriend." Kate said.

"Fine." The paramedic said knowing that there would be no way of him winning the arguement.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

After they arrived at the hospital, the doctors took Kate to get stitches and be checked out.

"Ok Ms. Todd, we're going to now check on your baby." The doctor said reaching towards the sonogram machine.

"Wait, I would really like my boyfriend to be in here for this. It is his child to after all." Kate said thinking that if there was anything wrong with the baby she didn't want to be alone when she found out.

"Alright I'll send the nurse out to get him."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

In the waiting room Tony was pacing back and forth and Gibbs was right behind him pacing as well. Ducky was sitting in a chair telling McGee and Abby a story of how he had this pregnant patient in his youth that had been through a similar ordeal. Neither McGee or Abby were listening.

"Mr. DiNozzo?" The nurse said sweetly. Tony at once broke from his trance afraid something might have happened to Kate and/or the baby.

"That's me." Tony said when he finally found his voice.

"Miss Todd is about to have an ultrasound done and was requesting that you be there." The nurse said.

"Ok." Tony said sighing with relief.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony walked down the hall to the exam room where Kate was. He lightly knocked on the door then entered.

"Ahh Mr. Dinozzo. I'm Doctor Bloom. We were just about to start an ultrasound."

"Ok." Tony said walking to Kate's side, grabbing her hand, and giving it a light squeeze and kiss on her knuckles.

"Alright, Kate this gel is going to be a little cool." Dr. Bloom warned Kate as she placed the gel on Kate's abdomin. After a few moments of only the sound of the sonogram machine filled the room. "Ok that little peanut shaped dot right there is your baby." Dr. Bloom said pointing to the screen.

All Tony and Kate could do was smile and stare at the small screen.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

I'm thinking of doing one or two more chapters. Also if I have some medical stuff wrong I'm sorry but I'm not a pre-med major for a reason haha.

Thanks for sticking with me so far. Please read and review.  
Tara 


	10. Why Me?

So I have fallen victim to the horrible curse that we all know as writer's block. I reread my story today to try to get some inspiration to write and this came to me. Thanks guys of sticking with me so far even if I do neglect to update regularly. I was looking at my stats tonight and saw that alot of my favorite authors have added me to their favs and their alert lists and I have to say I am very honored by that. You all are amazing writers! Anyway I know you guys click the story title not to listen to me ramble so on with the story...

Disclaimer... Don't own, maybe for Christmas if I wish really really hard...

What Goes Bump In The Night Chapter 10: Why me though?

Kate and Tony stared in awe as they watched the little peanut on the screen.

"That's our baby." Tony whispered into Kate's hair as he kissed the top of her head. All Kate could do was nod. She was speechless and had tears in her eyes.

After a few more moments there was a knock on the door making Tony, Kate, and Dr. Bloom to look. 

"Dr. Bloom I need to ask Kate a few questions. Do you think she is up for it right now?" Gibbs asked the doctor.

"As long as you keep short. Kate needs to rest. I don't see any significant injuries but I'm going to keep her here overnight for observations. Visiting hours end in an hour, that means you too Mr. DiNozzo." replied the doctor as he prepared to leave the room.

Kate and Tony looked at Gibbs as he prepared to question one of his own. Tony stood up from his chair and moved onto the bed with Kate so that Gibbs could sit in the bedside chair during his mini interogation.

"Kate do you remember what happened the night you were abducted?" Gibbs decided to rip of the metaphorical bandaid.

"Tony and I watched Failure to Launch, then I went to bed. I tried to convince Tony to stay but he was afraid you would find out about us if he stayed and we ended up being late for work again." Kate started.

"If I stayed none of this would have happened." Tony chastized himself.

"Tony, you couldn't have possibly known. It's not you fault I don't ever want to hear you say that again." Kate stated simply and leaving no room for argument went back to recalling that night. "Anyways, I heard Tony leave and about 20 minutes later I heard the door open again and thought it was Tony and that he had changed his mind about staying. As I rolled over to get out of bed to ask him what he was doing back, there was a dark figure in the door. I grabbed my gun from the bedside table and shot at him. But then there was someone else behind me and he knocked me out. The next thing I knew I was tied up in that house." Taking a deep breath as she finished.

"Did they do anything else to harm you?" Gibbs asked.

"No I don't think so. At least not when I was concious." Kate answered. Then added as an afterthought, "Gibbs there were two people who were at my apartment. But after I woke up in the house I only saw one of them. Is the other guy still out there?" Fear evident in her eyes.

"No Kate. The man you saw shoot himself in the head was Ray Miller, brother of Seaman Jared Miller. Seaman Miller was murdered by Reagan Krisp and Greg Lowe. The second assailent in your apartment that night was Greg Lowe and he was found dead in the back of Ray Miller's car with gun shot wounds. I'm guessing you shot to kill." Gibbs explained trying to calm the now distraught Kate.

Seeing Kate this upset killed Tony so he pulled her as close to him as humanly possible. "I'm gonna leave now Kate and let you get some rest. Tony you have the rest of the week off along with Kate." Tony nodded and mouthed a silent thank you to Gibbs as he got up and left.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony left around 8:30 that night about half an hour after visiting hours ended and that was only because the nurse threated him bodily harm if he didn't leave. The next morning Tony recieved the call in the early morning that Kate was to be released that morning and that he could come and bring her home. Tony strolled into the hospital with his normal DiNozzo smile.

"Hey Katie!" Tony said as he walked into Kate's room.

"Tony... how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Katie?" Kate whined as she started to stand up ready to get out of the hospital. 

"You know you love it. Think of it as a term of endearment." Tony said as he gave her a smile.

"One of these days DiNozzo you're going to call me Katie and I'm going to shoot something else you hold dear." Kate said with a deadly glare.

"Now Kate if you did that we wouldn't be able to give Tony Jr. any brothers or sisters."

"Tony Jr.??" Kate asked incredulously. "First of all how do you know its a boy and second what on earth makes you think we'll name the kid after you?"

"Actually I think its going to be a girl and she's going to have you're beautiful face and my smile and brains." Tony said as he approached her to give her a quick kiss.

"Flattery will get you no where DiNozzo." Kate said with a smile as Tony kissed her.

"Got me you." Tony said with a wink.

"Come on Tony I want to get out of here, go home, take a shower, and curl up in my bed and sleep." Kate said heading out the door.

"Uh.. Kate theres a problem with that actually. You see you're apartment still hasn't been released and even after that its trashed. And I mean you are pregnant and I was thinking maybe you could move in with me." Tony said in one breath.

"Tony, as irratated as I am about not being able to go to my apartment, I meant you place anyways. I was actually thinking we should move in together, and I've always felt more at home in your place, plus it's bigger." Kate said with a reassuring smile.

"Really? You like my place better? But you always complain that its too messy---"

"Tony just shut up stop gloating and take me home." Kate replied shortly just wanting to go to sleep in a room that didn't smell of anistetic.

"Gotta love hormones." Tony mumbled under his breath happy to get his Kate out of the hospital and home.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Well thats it for now... I think I'm going to do one more chapter or maybe some sort of epilogue. Let me know what you would prefer. Thank you for all of your reviews and hopefully I'll update sooner then I have in the past.

Thanks again all,  
Tara 


End file.
